Minori Asagiri
|kanji = 浅桐 みのり |romaji = Asagiri Minori |alias = |race = Human |gender = Female |birth date = |age = 14 |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = Masashi Asagiri (father) |voice actor = M.A.O. Kayli Mills |affiliation = |occupation = Student |rank = |manga = Chapter 59 |anime = Episode 16 }}Minori Asagiri (浅桐 みのり, Asagiri Minori) is a middle-school girl and the daughter of a wealthy businessman. Appearance She is a pretty girl with short, purpleSeason 2 poster hair and bangs. She can be seen bearing the iconic Sailor Fuku uniform whilst in the Mogami World. Personality Minori is very spoiled and very cruel. The first we see of her, she throws a tantrum due to dissatisfaction over lavish birthday presents. This is her true personality, according to her father, that existed before she was possessed by Mogami. Within the world Mogami created and trapped Mob in, she acts very similarly. She bullies, isolates and abuses Mob. Apparently, she does this because she wants to prove herself superior, and by preying on those who are weaker and can't stand up for themselves, she establishes her position. However, after being saved by Mob, she is brought to tears and resolves to become a better person because of him. History Before appearing in the story, she was possessed by Mogami to punish her for hurting other people and using her popularity to ruin their lives. He also used her father's wealthy status so several psychics would come to attempt and exorcise him from Minori's body and use that opportunity to punish them for their greed and egos. Plot Keiji Mogami Arc Due to her habitual harm of the weak and her status as the daughter of a wealthy businessman, Mogami targeted her for possession. Following her possession, she was confined to a basement room in her father's mansion. Her father and doctors believed it was a psychological issue at first. However, after Mogami used her body to kill a doctor brought to examine her, it became apparent that she was truly possessed. Her father had her handcuffed and restrained to her bed in an isolated cell. Minori's father then sent out a call for psychics and experts to come exorcise the spirit from her body. Mob and Reigen were among the many who arrived. The father presented a video of her before her possession and promised a large reward for anyone who was able to exorcise his daughter. Deciding to use rock-paper-scissors to decide who would attempt an exorcism first, Reigen won first place while Mob came in near last. When Reigen interrogated her, the spirit claimed that her father was cruelly confining here there and that the doctors he brought to treat her were actually men who touch her against her will. The rest of the psychics were shocked and turned on Minori's father. However, Reigen revealed the fallacies in the spirit's ploy such as Mogami using different pronouns to refer to herself and how she addressed her father. Exposed, the spirit admitted its attempt to trick them and allowed the psychics to attempt an exorcism, assured in its strength. Breaking free of the restraints, Mogami quickly dispatched of the psychics with no difficulty and sealed them within the room, stating that this would be their demise. In a face off against Mob, he resorted to breaking Minori's body to escape a telekinetic body bind. With no other option, Mob resolved to use astral projection to enter Minori's body and remove him by force. Within the illusory world, Minori transferred to Mob's class and tormented him for six months until he began to break down at Mogami's initiative. With Dimple's help, Mob erased all the evil spirits that partly comprised Mogami within her. Defeated, Mogami left her body and she awoke, finally free. After a seemingly brief and casual apology and thank you to Mob, she broke down emotionally in guilt. However, Mob's forgiveness and belief in change gave Minori new resolve to become better. She was later seen with her recovering father in the hospital claiming that she was rescued by a boy her own age. This eventually led to her father making a large donation to the Psycho Helmet Cult. ???% Arc Minori is seen watching news about Mob destroying the Seasoning City. Quotes Trivia References it:Minori Asagiri Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Females